This invention relates to a scroll-type apparatus, and more particularly to a scroll-type compressor having a main journal bearing for the drive shaft of the compressor which is capable of pivoting by small angles.
In a conventional scroll-type compressor, the upper end of the drive shaft is usually journaled in a main journal bearing which is rigidly mounted in a stationary main bearing housing. During times other than during normal operation such as during start-up, the load on the compressor may greatly vary, and this load variation may cause the upper end of the drive shaft to tilt with respect to the longitudinal axis of the compressor. As the main journal bearing is stationary and is unable to tilt along with the drive shaft, the tilting of the drive shaft applies an undesirable edge load to the main journal bearing.